


Tell Me You'll Stay With Me

by I_Am_Not_Proud



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Fluff, Hugging, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, ig its angst but not really, its all really short so its hard to tell, this feels kinda like domestic fluff but its nOt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_Proud/pseuds/I_Am_Not_Proud
Summary: It's time for Dream to go back to America.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Tell Me You'll Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I know it's short, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't too much for me. This was sort of an experiment to see what I could do with this ship and this fandom. I've been apart of the fandom for a really long time and I've watched it grow a lot. This is my first work on this account as well as in the whole MCYT (Minecraft YouTubers) community. I hope you enjoy!

As George hears the last boarding call for the plane, he faintly registers the blurry face of Dream. The taller man looks over to him and smiles, saying something he can't quite make out, as it doesn't seem to reach his hears. 

George only realizes what's happening when Dream stands up and turns around. As quickly as possible, George stands up too, feeling even more dizzy than before. He reaches out toward the man, keeping his arms up and out, waiting for the other to wrap his arms around him in an embrace. 

The older male is enveloped in warmth and he tries to pay as much of his attention to it as possible, finally resting his arms around the other's neck.

"I'm really...r-really tempted to just stay here," Dream says, a sob escaping his mouth afterward that makes George pull him closer.

"I'm really tempted t-to just not let you go," George chuckles a bit to hide how true the statement was, though it didn't really work.

Dream his silent for a moment, burying his face into George's neck before the shorter pushes himself away. George smiles up at him, wiping away the flood of tears, "You're gonna miss it."

Another silent second before Dream laughs a bit, grin taking over his face and responds, "Is that okay?"

George wants it to be. So badly. He wants Dream to stay.

George shakes his head, smiling like to idiot, "No, you dummy. Go home."

Dream pulls him to him to his chest again, waiting a moment before mumbling, "I wanna be with you," into George's ear. The shorter male's breath hitches and he becomes tense.

It doesn't take too long for the shock to wear off and for George to begin sobbing again, "D-Dream..." He says shakily, cutting himself off with muffled sobs and hiccups, "pl-please stay..."

And like a miracle, Dream pulls him closer and waits for them to announce that the gates are closed, "Okay," he whispers, "I'll stay with you, George.

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: If Goerge or Dream decide to change their minds on being okay with shipping, or simply become uncomfortable with it, this work will be deleted. Same goes for their (possible, future) significant other.
> 
> Thank you for reading! This was really fun to write and I actually debated on writing it for awhile because I didn't know I wanted to end it. This was almost a more bittersweet ending. :)


End file.
